Silly Story: The Stick Wound
by FireScytheSS
Summary: CZ Silly Story #19: Everyone goes to a carnival and Snap gets injured! The clones are being themselves, of course, and French Bob comes up with a sinister plan that aims to sabotage Snap Clone.


_A/N: _Another silly story! Racingwolf's parts are NOT bolded, but Flareonwolf's **are bolded**. If you want to find out how to write your own silly story, visit our profile!

Thanks to other stories for _inspiration_.

* * *

ChalkZone Silly Story #19: The Stick Wound

One fine spring day, Rudy and his friends decided to go a theme park in ChalkZone. When they arrived, they noticed that the entire theme park was grape themed. As soon as they got in, they noticed stands selling powdered grapes, and a bunch of random grape merchandise. "Look at that!" Snap pointed, "Let's go on that ride!" Penny and Rudy

**slowly widened their eyes at each other as Snap happily began to waddle to his ride of choice. In a flurry of frantic protests, the two lunged forward and snatched Snap back, hearing his many calls of annoyance and struggles to slip from their grips. "HEY! What was that for?" he demanded as he pulled away, dusting himself off. "Snap, that's not a ride, it's a death trap!" Rudy shouted in alarm. "What? That's ridiculous," Snap claimed. "Look!" Penny pointed to **

a stand selling blue raspberry flavored candy. "That's not grape themed!" she stated, confused. Snap and Rudy looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what that stand was doing here. It was not long before they realized it, and Skrawl Clone appeared behind the counter. "Hello!" he began with a cheerful wave, "Do you want some free samples?" "Don't mind if I do!" Snap said, and Skrawl Clone handed him a

**piñata. "Uhh..." Snap began, his head drawn back as he stared at the Rudy Clone Clone piñata in his hands. "Lovely gesture and all, but that's not what I meant." Skrawl Clone's giant grin slowly faded, and soon enough it had been inverted. Tears began to well and slide down his cheek. "Aw, Skrawl Clone," Snap grumbled, rolling his eyes as he patted his back. "There, there." Just as Snap was comforting Skrawl's double, something familiar appeared from a bush to the right. Snap watched warily as the thing slithered up to him, and after watching it, he realised with surprise that **

French Bob was demanding the whole park be shut down. "Grapes are NOT original!" he cried, "Really? You couldn't have gone with kumquats?" They simply ignored him and walked on. Unknown to them, Rudy Clone Clone had snuck into the park and had been stalking Penny all day. He was about to continue his stalking, when he noticed Snap Clone wandering nearby, begging random people for ice cream._ Well,_ Rudy Clone Clone thought, _he may not be the real Snap, but it would still be good to get rid of him. _Rudy Clone Clone grinned and pulled out a knife. Snap Clone was unaware as

**a flying pencil flew toward him, looking about to crash, when it suddenly veered away and disappeared into the distance. "Well that was pointless," he grumbled, tossing a coin into the air. However, he would forever regret that decision, as it flew into the sky, knocking a goose down. It spiralled toward the ground, shedding many feathers as it fell, each of the feathers floating down to be inhaled in one big gulp by a great, big, rotund creature of charcoal and cream. Its belly inflated as it sucked in breath and seized with the rest of its body as the feathers went down the wrong way. The creature sat up in a laboured hurry and spat the intruding feathers from its mouth, which hit**

Penny's glasses, knocking them high in the air and onto one of Skrawl Clone's antennas. Skrawl Clone looked up, and, overjoyed at his discovery, set the glasses on his head like a crown. During all this, Rudy Clone Clone snuck up behind Snap Clone, raising his knife, then plunging it downward towards Snap Clone's head. However, since Snap Clone was too incompetent to die or get injured badly, the knife merely scraped his arm. Snap Clone turned around, shocked, and stared at Rudy Clone Clone in confusion. Then he looked at the cut on his arm and his eyes grew wide. He held his arm out toward Rudy Clone Clone, asking, "What's that red stuff?" "Rrrrooooaaaaaarrrrraaaggghhh hhhaaaaaaaaaah!" Rudy Clone Clone yelled in fury, "WHY DON'T YOU DIE?" He tried to stab him again, but at that moment, Snap Clone tripped over nothing (while standing perfectly still), making the knife miss. Rudy Clone Clone was about to try again when

**Penny suddenly walked by. Rudy Clone Clone's eyes widened to melons and then softened, seeming to melt along with the rest of his body. Penny, glancing about, walked right through Rudy Clone Clone, whose melting had resulted in his body morphing into a puddle. Once Penny passed through, apparently worried, Rudy Clone Clone materialised and became the shape of a human again. That wasn't to say he **_**was **_**human. He was more accurately described as a**

piece of jello shaped like a slightly deformed llama. Everyone was staring around after the scene that had just taken place, when Skrawl Clone pointed a finger at Rudy Clone Clone. "You have no right to attack people like that!" the giant jelly bean scolded, "Nice people don't try to murder others simply because they don't like them." "I'll murder WHOEVER I WANT!" Rudy Clone Clone screamed loudly, lifting his knife…and causing everyone in the theme park to pause and stare at him. Rudy Clone Clone realized his mistake as everyone near a phone began to call the police. Panicked, Rudy Clone Clone jumped over the park's fence and ran off. Now that that was over, Snap and his friends

**could focus on their collaborative lemon project. It was a horrible stormy day, which was perfect for their experiment. "Let's find an oil well," Snap suggested, taking the lead as he checked over his shoulder. Suddenly, a giant dinosaur roared in the distance and stomped closer. He shot a fire ball at Snap, and although he dodged it, the flames singed his side and that red stuff began gushing from his wound! Even though it was a minor singe, and even though none of his flesh was actually torn. "AHH...ahhh, ow..." he gasped, sprawled on the ground and clutching his side. That red stuff sprayed a nearby tree, staining it permanently. Snap blushed. He turned around, only to see that Rudy and Penny were...making out? Snap was baffled. "Hey...hey, GUYS. HEY. I'm bleeding to death over here." But they didn't seem to hear him. "Darn clones," he muttered, tossing his head about to find the real Rudy and Penny. "Where could they be?" Meanwhile, the real Rudy and Penny had been thrown into an alternate dimension without Snap, and were wondering around in search of anything they could find. Snap was nowhere**

in the theme park at all! The others were now very concerned, and they rushed out of the park (with Skrawl Clone following, as he was concerned for Snap as well), and began searching. Suddenly, their search was interrupted as Bob jumped out in front of them! "Bob!" Rudy cried, "What have you done with Snap?" But before Bob could answer, a gigantic flaming badger began stampeding through the area, lighting everything around them on fire. Rudy, Penny, and Skrawl Clone screamed, but Bob just smirked. "I'm evil, so I'm immune to fire!" he proclaimed proudly, walking through a wall of flames and vanishing from sight. "What do we do now?" Rudy cried, panicked. He looked around him in desperation at the flames surrounding them on all sides. Was turning evil…the only way out? NO! He wouldn't accept it. Determined to find Snap, Rudy looked at the flames and

**threw water on them. "Hey," Penny objected, confused by his actions. "Why did you do that, Rudy?" However, he turned to her and shrugged, picking a caterpillar from one of her eyebrows. "You should really pay attention to what calls your eyebrows home, you know," he advised, slightly creeped out as a mini-Skrawl hopped from her fifth eyebrow. "Sorry," she said, scratching one and pulling from it a sheet of orange cellophane. "Well that was weird," she admitted. "Usually it's pink." Rudy face-palmed and thought back to his blue and white friend. At that exact moment, Snap was thinking of him. Or, Rudy Clone. He and Penny Clone were **_**still **_**making out, and Snap had already lost fourteen teacups of that red stuff. The dinosaur had been frightened by the power of Rudy Clone and Penny Clone's amazing**

display of love. Never had anyone loved someone as much as these two ten year olds loved each other. Their romance was powerful enough to repel all the villains in ChalkZone to the furthest corner of it (except Rudy Clone himself, anyway, but he wasn't much of a villain.) Meanwhile, in the furthest corner of ChalkZone, all the villains were annoyed by having to put up with each other. French Bob was whacking Rudy Clone Clone with a breadstick, and the boy flailed about in a rage, having no weapons nearby. Bob was surfing DeviantArt for sparkledogs to make fun of and Skrawl was annoyed that the strange villain with fire powers thought he could destroy them all with fire, when it should be painfully obvious that evil people are immune to burning. Not far away, Snap was frantic as he

**plugged his non-existent open wound with a glove, trying to hold the red stuff in. He glared at the clones as they completely ignored him. He felt his consciousness slipping and he quickly whipped out his 3DS, opening Swapnote so he could send the real Rudy an alert message. However, just as he was about to write one, a foot stamped on his 3DS, breaking it in two. His eyes became fierce as he stared up. "Swapnote is MY thing that I do with Skrawl! How DARE you **_**steal **_**my originality!" he boomed, peeling off a toaster stuck to his fingernail and throwing it at Snap. However, it missed him by a long shot and hit a weird dinosaur thing that was yelling the name of its attacks. The dinosaur thing was enraged as he neared French Bob, towering over him. "Oh...NO!" he yelped, backing away and looking to Snap. "I've heard of this thing... Your evil twin brother...EMU!" French Bob fled and Snap furrowed his brow. "O...kay." He turned back to Emu, who had incidentally transformed into a bird. He stalked up to Snap, who**

was busy trying to reach the very last cookies of a cookie tree. Not noticing the stalker, Snap hoisted himself onto the lower branches, and then began climbing upward, when suddenly the tree turned into a whomping willow and flung Snap off, then grabbed his stalker and slammed him into the ground. Rudy and Penny watched in confusion as they ran up to Snap, who was lying dazed on the ground. "Snap!" said Penny, "Are you

**a Scorpio?" She held a pencil to a clipboard with paper. "Uhh," he began, removing his gloved hand from his wound for a moment to scratch his head. "I don't think so." "Interesting," Penny mused, scribbling something down. Snap was reminded of the experiments and shivered violently. Then realised the shivers were for another purpose. He whirled around, annoyed that still nobody had thought to help him up, and spotted Rudy holding out a cube of ice. "Would you STOP THAT, Bucko?" he growled, frustrated at the insolence his friend was showing. However...it soon became apparent that Rudy Clone and Penny Clone were no longer making out. It was them who presently bugged him. He shook a shard of ice from his top and pointed to the red stuff, which had now filled twenty-three**

piñatas with ice cream. Snap Clone heard the others mention it, and became extremely excited, grabbing a stick and running over to the nearest one. However, Rudy Clone pulled him back. "You can't play!" the clone sneered. "These are all for me and Penny!" He glanced over at Penny, blowing her a kiss. Penny started to back away slowly. Tears quickly filled Snap Clone's eyes, and he

**curled into a ball, rolling around Snap as he lay on the ground, **_**still **_**dwelling in his own red stuff. "I just want to be competent!" Snap Clone bellowed as he rolled around. Snap stared in a fixed direction at nothing specific, thinking to himself that Snap Clone was disappointing. Not as disappointing as Rudy's arm, but still relatively disappointing. Or, rather, deprived. If only Rudy Clone would draw him some ice cream! "Rudy!" Snap called out, desperate for the real Rudy to hear. Rudy Clone turned. "I said you can leave," he hissed. "Penny Clone and I are in **_**love**_**, so we don't need you. Bye bye you go!" Snap just stared and waved him off. They heard a "What's that red stuff?" from Snap Clone as he rolled around, still in a ball, but ignored him. "Can you get out of my space? You're contaminating my**

cupcakes with fish!" Everyone stared, for someone had put a dead fish on each and every one of the cupcakes that had just been set out. Skrawl Clone, always wanting to look on the bright side, cheerfully proclaimed, "Well, they're certainly more unique now, so French Bob will like that! And I'm sure you all will be happy you get a chance to try something new!" The group of humans, Zoners, and clones all looked around at each other. Penny Clone immediately began gobbling down cupcakes and Snap just stared. "Well, at least someone likes them," he said with a shrug. Penny Clone turned and whacked Snap over the head. "RUDYTIMESPENNY!" she screamed. "What was that for?" Snap cried, but Penny Clone only

**measured the width of his open mouth, recording the dimensions on her clipboard. "It hurts!" he screeched, another river of red stuff shooting from his burnt side and spraying Penny Clone. "RUDYTIMESPENNY," she uttered darkly, turning to Snap. "Aw, come on," he began, witnessing a look that meant she was going to KILL him. "I'm injured! Look!" However, as he looked down, there was nothing. The red stuff still painted the ground, but his side was healed, and he suddenly felt no pain. He shrugged, figuring it was silly story anti-logic, and stood. He and Penny Clone stood, opposing one another. Neither moved for a long time, their eyes narrowed and focused on the other. Just as Snap was sure Penny Clone was going to move, she suddenly collapsed, and Emu dropped a stick, running away cackling like a true villainbot. Penny Clone glanced down, watching as she somehow began to bleed, and there was a frantic, "PENNY!" before Rudy Clone rushed over. "Are you okay? Your stick wound...it looks bad." "HELLO?" Snap growled, glaring at them with bewildered eyes. "I was sitting there for the entire silly story bleeding half to death, and now she gets poked with a twig and you're all over her? Where's my—" "SNAP! PENNY**

HAS A STICK WOUND!" Rudy Clone cried tearfully, holding Penny Clone, who was slumped over him, her arm over her forehead dramatically. "What?" Snap questioned, confused. "She was poked by a stick, you idiot!" Rudy Clone sobbed. Then he turned to Penny Clone. "Don't worry, Penny! Just hold on!" he cried. Penny Clone's eyes opened slowly as she stared lovingly at Rudy Clone. "I'll…I'll try!" she cried dramatically, her eyes filling with tears. "I know you can make it!" Rudy Clone cried back, "You just have to be strong!" "Oh…okay," Penny Clone replied, lifting her head. "Rudy…times…Penny!" She flopped over dramatically again. "This is pathetic!" Snap muttered as he

**stood in the doorway of The Evil Teacup. He rubbed his side, as his horrible fire wound which had filled seventy-nine teacups had miraculously healed, and peered into Skrawl and Bob's lair, the headquarters for their tea parties. "I had expected something a little more sinister." He entered slowly, creeping to the centre of the room, when suddenly, a giant teacup dropped from the ceiling! He yelped as he tried to escape, but its large ceramic walls encased him in a heartbeat. He was trapped inside an upturned teacup, and all was dark. Snap reconsidered. "You know, I'm starting to think**

the clones are gettin' even dumber." He facepalmed as he noticed Rudy Clone and Penny Clone, who had apparently forgotten about Penny Clone's "horrible" stick injury, making out beneath a tree. This was interrupted as Snap Clone yelled something about ice cream, to which Penny Clone turned around, yelling random nonsensical insults at him. Snap Clone's eyes grew wide. "You're crazy!" he yelled, which sent Rudy Clone into a rage. "HOW DARE YOU

**THROW PENNY INTO A SPIDER'S LAIR!" He jumped down from his perch and disappeared down the hole in the earth, and Snap stared. "Oookay," he uttered, wide-eyed. But as he turned to leave...a spider twice his size dropped down from above, its eight eyes staring at him. He screeched, but realised he recognised this spider. Big nose, drooping moustache, a band of hair stretching from ear to ear...the fact that it had ears... This looked exactly like Rudy and Penny's school teacher! "Stop right there!" Snap was already still, and stared with minor perplexity. "You're a car-toooooon!" he shouted unnecessarily, and Snap grimaced in disgust, drawing his head back. The giant spider pointed a leg**

at Rudy, telling him that he was late for his fifth detention in two days. "But…but…" Rudy stammered, his voice shaking. Suddenly, he noticed an open door, and he ran through it, the others following him. They paused to rest in a grassy area, but Rudy had a feeling this wasn't over. A short distance away, Rudy Clone had reached his breaking point with Snap and Snap Clone. He started yelling at them (though Snap wasn't listening, and simply walked away to join the real Rudy and Penny), crying, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! You're so useless, you're so rude, you're so selfish, and, and…arrogant…and…some other negative things I can't….really think of now, but…well, you're ALL the negative things! How can anybody stand you? Can't you just accept that you're a third wheel and me and Penny don't care about you? Why should we have to give you some of our attention? You are so SELFISH! We are a COUPLE!" He paused, as Snap Clone stared back at him. "And no!" Rudy Clone continued, "I'm not drawing you ice cream, or money for stupid fancy restaurants, or…whatever else you want! And…and…and you know what else? I HATED that day I went to the carnival with you." At this, Snap Clone's eyes widened even more. "What?" he replied. "The ChalkZone City's carnival thing. I HATED IT! And I hated that I was stuck with you!" Rudy Clone roared. And, at this, Snap Clone's puny little brain short-circuited. He

**glitched through the floor and appeared back up again, laughing at Penny for no apparent reason before reverting to "normal Snap" mode, as he only had one emotion. "I don't understand," he told Rudy Clone, who was setting up a table for Penny Clone. "Shut up, Snap!" he yelled, throwing a plate at his head. Snap Clone was too stupid to dodge, so instead he pulled Penny Clone in front of him as a shield, and the plate smashed against her glasses. She was knocked out and fell to the ground. Snap Clone only called her crazy and then begged for ice cream. Rudy Clone was horrified and rushed to Penny's side, cradling her in his arms. Suddenly, a hamster in purple clothing turned up and shouted, "I HAVE A HORRIBLE LIFE! FEEL SORRY FOR ME!" and handed them **

a bunch of sushi. "Sushi can last for months!" Penny just looked confused. "Um…no it can't," she replied, "and besides, this is fresh sushi." Rudy nodded, equally as confused. Knowing the sushi would just taste like chalk to him, he handed it to Snap. Penny Clone was gleefully devouring hers (despite the chalky taste) and Rudy Clone did as well, trying to please her, although he was obviously disgusted. Suddenly, a very randomly placed door burst open, and out crawled Spider Mr. Wilter. Rudy screamed, and started to run in the opposite direction, when he nearly crashed into French Bob. The tall adult glared at him and

**yelled, "SPARKLEMONWOLFTARDABOO!1" and swiped him from the ground, taking off his shoe, and bending it until it broke in half. "Take THAT! Now you will have to walk around with **_**bare feet!**_**" He felt a surge of triumph race through his mind, and suddenly his theme song started to play. It was obnoxious, loud, and full of life, just like the awesomeness that was French Bob. He suddenly felt like stealing a kid's lollipop. But first...he had a great idea. Racing back to this beret house to the sound of his awesome villain music (**_**Professor Pumplestickle**_** by **_**Two Steps from Hell**_**), he opened his "special fridge," where he had other assorted goods (such as rats and cockroaches for his original-species'd animals to eat), and extracted a large container of vanilla ice cream. Briefly he thought about catching a cold from the ice inside his soul and becoming French Bob Cone, and scooped out a number of spoonfuls of ice cream into a cone. He put the ice cream into the freezer again and grabbed the cone, attaching himself to his rocket-powered skis and shooting out the door. Eventually he arrived at a carnival, where he cut in line and then, not buying anything, left the line just to be a jerk. As his snickered, the cone still in hand, he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around to find a hamster dressed in purple. "What do YOU want?" he growled, disgustedly regarding her for the repulsive popular pet she was. "YOU HAVE TO PITY ME. My parents only visit once a year!" French Bob only pushed her into a hole and buried her up to her neck, putting a funnel to her mouth. "Wait!" she called, reacting dramatically so the audience would feel sympathy. "Take these!" she reached awkwardly into her pocket as best she could, buried up to her neck, and pulled out a container of laxatives. "LOOK. I'M CLEVER." French Bob stroked his goatee and took the laxatives, sprinkling them on top of the ice cream. He threw the empty container at the hamster, and continued on to find Snap Clone. When he did, Snap Clone beamed upon seeing the ice cream. "Here you go," he grinned maliciously, handing Snap the cone. "Thanks!" Snap Clone beamed, and began eating the ice cream. French Bob snickered,**

and then yelled, "You know what? I put laxatives in the ice cream! Because it's ORIGINAL to carry laxatives around!" "Um…" Skrawl Clone began as he walked up to him, "I actually switched your laxatives with jellybeans." French Bob froze. His head slowly rotated around toward Skrawl Clone. "_Why?_" he asked, his eyes moving to fix on Snap Clone, whom he had just given a ton of ice cream to. "Because jellybeans come in different flavors!" Skrawl Clone replied happily. French Bob glared at Snap Clone, who was happily eating the ice cream, now free of any negative consequences of doing so. French Bob whirled around and yelled at Skrawl Clone, "WHY, YOU

**HORRIBLE PARTY HOST! LOOK!" He pointed to the several wheels of rats who would roll around, stopping to greet each other in a bundle of squeaks, and then moved on. Some were swimming happily in the punch. "YOU HAVE A RAT INFESTATION!" Skrawl Clone just chuckled his light-hearted, hearty laugh. "No, silly! It's a **_**rat party**_**. And a possum party." He pointed to the ceiling, where scratching and the faint sound of disco music rang from. "You see? All's well at Skrawl Clone's party!" He passed him a party hat, but French Bob was still unimpressed. "If it's a **_**party**_**, then where**

are the presents?" "Well," Skrawl Clone began, "actually…" "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY, DO YOU?" "Yes I do!" said Skrawl Clone, and to everyone's surprise, he pulled out a present from behind the chair. He looked proudly at his guests, which included Snap, Penny, Rudy, their clones, Bob Newland, French Bob, Spider Wilter, Angel the random second grader's sparkledog, and a bunch of other random Zoners and humans. "Now that you're all here," Skrawl Clone began as everyone looked up at him expectantly. "It's time to open the first present." Everyone realized they had a present in front of them now, but they knew they must wait to see who got to open the first one. Skrawl handed the one he was holding to French Bob, who was the only one without one. French Bob (who was tied to a chair), couldn't open it, so he merely shouted random insults as Skrawl Clone opened it for him. As soon as he did, a purple hamster jumped out and onto French Bob's face. Immediately, everyone cheered and opened their presents, excited to

**receive what Skrawl Clone deemed the perfect gift. Snap Clone opened his, finding a stuffed toy of Rudy and Penny. He clicked their hands and they sung, "We care about you, Snap!" He beamed and ran off, eating grains of sugar off a nearby wall. Rudy Clone opened his, only to find a personality inside. However, he grunted, boxing it again and used the ribbon as a decoration for his tooth. Penny Clone pulled off her lid and a boxing glove sprung forth, knocking her unconscious. She had a nightmare about a lizard. And ankles. French Bob opened his, finding a little sparkledog puppy, which leapt onto his face and licked him with rainbow slobber. He shouted frantically, waving his arms about and running out the door and lazily doing cartwheels to convince people he wasn't bored. And last but not least, the hamster, dressed in purple and covered in sand from when French Bob buried her, was given a present fervently by Skrawl Clone, who kept his grin everlasting across his face. The hamster took it from him, shouting, "WOE IS BIRD!" and carefully unwrapped it. As she did so, Skrawl Clone left to go talk without speech marks to annoy everyone. The hamster, Keke, took off the lid of the box which that paper had covered, and GAPSed. Inside...was HER BRAINCHILD. "I should get minky for him," she mused, and held him in the hair. "I'll call you...Evilwrongdoer! That's promising!" She stopped, and thought for a moment before adding, "I EAT MONTH-OLD SUSHI," and turned back to the white lizard thing in her paws. She was so happy that she had trouble holding back the tears in her throat. But it was too much.**

**Keke's throat cried.**

**THE END!**


End file.
